


Staying the Night

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute touches, F/M, Fluff, Soft Michelle Jones, bed sharing, little touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 7: Back ScratchingPeter won't stay still and Michelle has her ways of getting him to settle down.





	Staying the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for over a week but I haven't been in a good place and I didn't want to post something that wasn't good. So I waited it out and here is what I put together. I actually like this one a lot and hope you all like it too! I need some happiness in my life and pure fluff for Spideychelle is the best route. This is inspired by uhmmmsweetie prompt list on Tumblr.

"If you don't stop moving, I'm going to kill you," MJ said from beside him. With a lot of bribing and convincing from May, she was able to stay the night after a long day of studying. Now, she was regretting staying the night as Peter had a very hard time keeping still while they tried to fall asleep.

"But I'm not tired" she couldn't help but smile at his child-like mannerism and luckily for him, she knows a thing or two about getting kids to fall asleep.

"Turn on your stomach," he gave her a sceptical look before he turned onto his stomach. Fortunately for both of them, he had taken his shirt off, so they could skip that awkward conversation.

"This isn't helping me sleep" she gave him an annoyed look before she reached over to start tracing small shapes over him back. It was the closest thing to a message that he would get this late at night.

"Okay," he moaned at her touch, the feeling of her nails and soft fingertips felt like heaven on his back. It felt good, like really good.

Almost instantly his eyes closed and Michelle curled into his side. She let her hands drag up and down his back, drawing circles and hearts. With the way his smile was plastered on his face, she could tell it was working.

"Tired yet Spidey" she smirked at him.

"Shut up but please don't stop," he said as he snuggled into his pillow.

"Don't worry, I got you" Michelle closed her own eyes, glad sleep was finally in her grasp. She continued to run her fingers all over his back, letting her nails drag between his collar bones. Tracing her fingers along the waistline of his sweatpants, making sure her fingers stayed away from his ticklish sides. Doing all of this until his eyes stayed shut and the soft moans came to an end.

"I love you" she moaned before sleep took over her own body. Michelle was sure she waited until he fell asleep but he was still awake enough to hear her confession.

Boy did his heart stop and it took everything in him not to shoot up and kiss the living daylight out of her. Instead, he stayed still, leaving her warm hand on his back.

"I love you too" was the response he gave when she was asleep and the response she didn't hear for another three days until that moment was brought up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
